Pocałunek Anioła
by Estme
Summary: <html><head></head>Hufflepuff i Slytherin oficjalnie nie są wrogami, jednak istnieje pewna granica, której nie powinno się przekraczać, bo kto to słyszał by sprytny wąż zadawał się z nieporadnym borsukiem? Moment, w którym w domu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela znalazłam pamiętnik Lily Evans to najgorszy dzień mojego życia. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że jedno zdarzenie może zmienić tak wiele... Debiut!</html>
1. Prolog

**Tytuł: **_Pocałunek Anioła_

**Autorka: **Estme**  
><strong>

**Kanon**: Zatruł się na lekcji chemii, w momencie, w którym powstał pomysł na to opowiadanie.

**Czas akcji**: Czasy Harry'ego

**Ostrzeżenia**: Śmierć postaci, przenoszenie bohaterów do różnych domów/na różne roczniki, postacie niekanoniczne, czasami mogą pojawić się przekleństwa lub dawka głupoty, ale staram się je ograniczać; inne ostrzeżenia wyjdą w praniu.

**Beta:** Brak

* * *

><p><strong><em>Czy nie ma już nic<em>**  
><strong><em> Nic dla czego warto żyć<em>**  
><strong><em> Jakiś sens<em>**  
><strong><em> Czy nie ma już nic<em>**  
><strong><em> Nic dla czego warto być<em>**  
><strong><em> Może coś może ktoś jak ty (jak ty?)<em>**  
><strong><em> Czy nie ma już nic<em>**  
><strong><em> Nic dla czego warto żyć (warto żyć?)<em>**  
><strong><em> Życia treść jeśli jest odnajdę<em>**  
><strong><em> Znajdę<em>**

_Ira - Czy nie ma już nic?_

- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że, pomimo stanu w jakim się znajdujesz, możesz mnie słyszeć, Scar. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale nie zaszkodzi, jeśli spróbuję, przecież jest tak wiele rzeczy, o których chciałabym ci opowiedzieć. Kojarzysz Rona Weasleya? Tak, tego o rok młodszego rudzielca z Gryffindoru, który próbował umówić się z Amelią. Wyobraź sobie, że jego siostra, Ginny, zaręczyła się z Malfoyem! Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. Jeśli to jest niewiarygodne, to jak zareagujesz na wieść o tym, że Peterowi i Lucy urodziły się trojaczki. Śmiać mi się chce na myśl o tym, jaki horror muszą przeżywać w nocy. Jakby tego było mało nasz Fabian się ożenił i to z, jestem tego pewna, ostatnią sobą, której mógłbyś się spodziewać. Hermes i Hermiona Granger, krukonka z naszego rocznika. Zastanawiam się, jak do tego doszło, przecież oni nawet się nie lubili, a teraz wyglądają jakby świata za sobą nie widzieli! Ostatnio nawet przyszli cię odwiedzić, ale wyszli, gdy pojawili się Kevin i Alex z Timem. Mały ma już sześć lat i wciąż się mnie pyta, kiedy się w końcu obudzisz, a ja sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. Obiecałeś przecież, że mnie nigdy nie opuścisz, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy po trzynaście lat, a ty uratowałeś mnie przed bazyliszkiem i sam zostałeś przy tym ranny. Tak bardzo się wtedy bałam, że możesz umrzeć i zmusiłam cię do złożenia przysięgi, że nie zostawisz mnie samej. Zrobiłeś to, a potem zaśmiałeś się słabo, że więcej mam w sobie gryfonki niż puchonki, odpowiedziałam ci, że bardziej przypominasz mi kruka niż węża. Czasami dalej odnoszę takie wrażenie. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przypominam sobie, co zrobiłeś. Śni mi się to każdej nocy, wiesz? Codziennie przeżywam ten sam koszmar, w którym widzę, jak te bestie cię torturują i nie mogę przestać płakać. Raz po raz patrzę na twoje zakrwawione ciało i przypominam sobie moje przerażenie, gdy myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Najgorsze jest to, że w koszmarach aurorzy nie przybywają na czas, a ty umierasz w mych ramionach. Nie potrafię przez to normalnie funkcjonować, prawie zawsze budzę się w środku nocy krzycząc ze strachu i rozglądając się dookoła, by sprawdzić czy naprawdę śniłam. Kiedy przychodzi wieczór, zaczynam się bać, bo nigdy nie jestem pewna czy tym razem to wszystko nie będzie prawdziwe. Och, Scar... Minęły cztery lata, a ja dalej mam nadzieję, że się obudzisz, że znów się do mnie uśmiechniesz, zażartujesz. Czuwam przy tobie, błagając Boga bym znów mogła spojrzeć ci w oczy. Chciałabym żebyśmy mogli zamienić ze sobą chociaż kilka słów. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, wiesz? – pytam, pochylając się na leżącą na białym, szpitalnym łóżku postacią.

Delikatnie głaszczę jego czarne, pozbawione połysku włosy i zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek będę mogła go przeprosić. Kręcę głową, czując, że moje oczy zaczynają się robić niebezpiecznie wilgotne. Biorę głęboki oddech na uspokojenie i podejmuję decyzję. Składam ostatni pocałunek na jego wargach, po czym prostuję się i wychodzę, a w mojej głowie kiełkuje już plan. Nie mam zamiaru być dłużej bezczynna. Raz straciłam szansę i nie pozwolę, by to się powtórzyło. Nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mam nadzieję, że nie uciekniecie po tym prologu, w którym właściwie nic się nie dzieje, ale napisany jest tak, a nie inaczej, bo później, gdy skończę pierwszą część, będzie on bardzo istotny"A, bym zapomniała! "Pocałunek Anioła" nie jest romansem, owszem pojawi się w nim taki wątek, ale jeśli już nie będzie on miał znaczenia w tej części i zdecydowanie nie zamierzam wprowadzać zbyt dużej dawki słodyczy, więc jeżeli zauważycie, że odbiegam od mojego postanowienia, błagam, powiadomcie mnie o tym. Zależy mi by to opowiadanie było napisane solidnie, więc jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, zastrzeżenia - piszcie! Możecie śmiało wytykać mi błędy, tylko proszę o uzasadnioną krytykę, jest to mój debiut i chciałabym wiedzieć, co w nim zgrzyta, co Wam przeszkadza itp.


	2. Rozdział 1

- Scar, wiem, że jesteś teraz zajęty, ale oddzwoń szybko, proszę, to naprawdę ważne. Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz na mnie zły i normalnie bym do ciebie nie dzwoniła, tyle że on wrócił. Boję się – szepczę do telefonu, po czym rozłączam się i podchodzę do szafy.

Wyciągam z niej sportową torbę i zaczynam się pakować tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. I, jeśli mam być szczera, to tak właśnie jest. Nie mogę tu zostać, chyba że chcę umrzeć. Po tym, co zrobiłam trzy lata temu sierociniec nie należy do miejsc, w których mogę czuć się bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mężczyzna, który przeze mnie trafił do więzienia właśnie z niego wyszedł i zdecydowanie nie wygląda na zadowolonego z faktu, że żyję. Cóż, przykro mi, ale ja tak łatwo swojej skóry oddać nie zamierzam, co zdecydowanie ukazuje fakt, że uciekam przez okno położone na drugim piętrze.

Skaczę na ziemię i rozglądam się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt mnie nie obserwuje – im później dowiedzą się, że mnie nie ma tym lepiej – i ruszam, kierując się w stronę Exeter School. Mam nadzieję, że Smith szybko oddzwoni lub domyśli się, że zmierzam do naszego miejsca spotkań, bo inaczej może być naprawdę źle. Jeśli Roger… Nie! Kręcę głową, karcąc się w myślach za to, że pozwoliłam sobie żeby zacząć o tym myśleć. Nie potrafię jednak nic poradzić na fakt, że moje myśli same kierują się w stronę okresu, który był moim koszmarem.

- Przestań o tym myśleć, Grey – warczę na samą siebie. – Musisz wreszcie wziąć się w garść, tamto to przeszłość – dodaję głośniej, a potem przyśpieszam.

- … They only hit until you cry, and after that you don't ask why, you just don't argue anymore… - śpiewam cicho, kołysząc się do rytmu.

Nie zwracam uwagi na mijających mnie mugoli, chociaż zdaję sobie, że prawdopodobnie wśród nich jest co najmniej kilkoro czarodziei i, gdybym się wysiliła, mogłabym ich odróżnić od reszty. Jedną z zalet mieszkania w Exeter jest to, że prawie trzydzieści procent zamieszkujących miasto to czarodzieje, poza tym to tutaj znajduje się jedna z kilkunastu całkowicie magicznych dzielnic. Biała Róża jest jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc, w jakich miałam okazję przebywać. Utrzymana w średniowiecznym klimacie sprawia wrażenie, jakby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, co dodatkowo potęguje fakt, że czarodzieje tam żyjący przykładają dużą wagę do tradycji i obyczajów. Osobiście zawsze śmieszyło mnie to, że dla niemagicznych to jedynie niezagospodarowany kawałek ziemi na obrzeżach miasta. Kolejny plus Exeter to cztery magiczne banki, co znacznie ułatwia życie, nie wspominając już o… Rozmyślenia przerywa mi dzwonek komórki, nie muszę sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, kto dzwoni. Odbieram szybko i niemal natychmiast odzywa się pełen napięcia głos:

- Estme, to ty?

Uśmiecham się słabo. On się nigdy nie zmieni.

- A któż by inny? – odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie. Słyszę westchnienie ulgi i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo musiałam nastraszyć Smitha tym niespodziewanym telefonem. Niepotrzebnie go tylko zaniepokoiłam. – Scar, nic mi nie jest, uciekłam zanim zdążył załatwić wszystkie formalności, tyle że… - zacinam się.

Co ty głupia robisz? Warczę na siebie w myślach. On ma własne problemy i nie możesz obarczać go swoimi – dodaje irytujący głosik w mojej głowie, a ja wiem, że ma racje. Po tym, co spotkało ostatnio mojego przyjaciela nie powinnam narzucać mu swoją obecność.

- Tyle że nie masz gdzie się zatrzymać? – kończy i, nie czekając aż wymyślę jakąś wymówkę, kontynuuje: - Zabieram cię do siebie, zgaduję, że jesteś niedaleko Exeter School? Czekaj tam na mnie – mówi, a ja niemal natychmiast protestuję:

- Ale ty przecież….

- Nie ma żadnego „ale", moja droga! – przerywa mi, próbując przy tym naśladować ton głosu Dumbeldora, co sprawia, że nie mogę powstrzymać parsknięcia. – Do końca wakacji zamieszkasz u mnie i nie przyjmuję żadnych wymówek, Blanca– dodaje miękko, a potem, nie czekając na odpowiedź rozłącza się.

Wzdycham ciężko, kręcąc głową. Czasami trudno mi uwierzyć, że ten sam chłopak, który dla większości osób w szkole jest ślizgońskim dupkiem, w stosunku do mnie i naszej ekipy staje się przywódcą, troszczącym się o nas, przyjacielem, za którym jesteśmy gotowi pójść w ogień. Swoją drogą, o ile to jest dziwne, to nasza przyjaźń sprawia wrażenie nienormalnej. Puchoni zazwyczaj są przyjaźnie nastawieni do innych domów, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że zdarza nam się popadać w konflikt z pozostałą trójką, najczęściej z ślizgonami. Na początku muszę zaznaczyć, że Hufflepuff i Slytherin oficjalnie nie są wrogami, istnieje jednak pewna granica, której nie powinno się przekraczać, bo kto by słyszał, by przebiegły wąż przyjaźnił się z nieporadnym borsukiem, przemądrzałym krukiem czy, co najgorsze, lekkomyślnym lwem? Złamałam tę zasadę, gdy na trzecim roku zaprzyjaźniłam z moimi obecnymi przyjaciółmi. Może jednak to, co teraz powiem rozjaśni trochę ten obraz. Scar Smith – cichy, nielubiący się wychylać ślizgon, Peter Green – wiecznie zaczytany, pełny życia krukon, Kevin Holmes – wesoły gryfon, będący duszą towarzystwa, Fabian Scott – wpadający na genialne pomysły miłośnik eliksirów, będący, o ironio!, puchonem, Lucy Clark – wredna, ale niezwykle lojalna gryfonka, Alex Harrison – nieustannie roześmiana krukonka i ja czarna owca wśród puchonów, nietypowa mieszanka, prawda? Najprawdopodobniej, gdyby inni uczniowie się dowiedzieli o naszej przyjaźni, wybuchłby skandal, co spowodowało nas do jej ukrywania. Co prawda zamierzamy ją ujawnić, ale, jak na razie, nie potrafimy dojść do porozumienia kiedy.

Zbliżam się do murów szkoły i zatrzymuję zdumiona, patrząc na uśmiechającego się do mnie wysokiego szatyna. Zupełnie wypadło mi z głowy, że zielonooki zdał już testy i otrzymał pozwolenie na teleportację! Widząc wyciągnięte w moją stronę ręce pisnęłam cicho i rzucam się na niego, przytulając go z całej siły. Tęskniłam, ale to nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie przez cały miesiąc nie miałam praktycznie żadnego kontaktu z nikim z ekipy. Jasne, gadaliśmy czasem przez telefony, ale ze względu na to, że mieszkałam w sierocińcu nawet to musieliśmy ograniczać. Gdyby dyrektorka dowiedziała się, że utrzymuję kontakt ze znajomymi miałabym przechlapane, a to, iż pozostali wychowankowie niemal natychmiast donieśliby jej o tym jest pewne. Mówiłam już tylko dlatego, że jestem czarownicą, nie przepadając za mną w domu dziecka?

- Spokojnie, spokojnie, Esti, bo mnie udusisz – śmieje się Scar, mierzwiąc mi włosy.

W odpowiedzi syczę cicho:

- Byś mnie odwiedził, to bym cię nie dusiła, dupku. Swoją drogą, jeszcze jeden taki okres milczenia, a… - grożę mu palcem, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

No co? Naprawdę brakowało mi towarzystwa innych osób niż tamtych snobów. Zresztą między nami jest pewna, dosyć specyficzna więź i wcale nie chodzi tu o miłość. Jesteśmy tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi, tyle że ten ślizgoński wąż uratował mnie w trzeciej klasie przed bazyliszkiem i sam o mało co nie przypłacił tego życiem. To właśnie wtedy zaczęła rodzić się pomiędzy nami nić zrozumienia i przyjaźni, wcześniej nie wiedziałam nawet, że ktoś taki istnieje, a on kojarzył mnie jako dziewczynę z rocznika, nic więcej.

- Ty mnie tu nie zastraszaj, tylko szykuj pomysł, jakby się pozbyć naszego kochanego Wybrańca – parska.

Wywracam oczami, uśmiechając się przy tym. Kolejna rzecz, która przyczyniła się do stworzenia między nami tej więzi – nienawiść do Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nie mam nic do gryfonów, przecież sama przyjaźnię się z dwójką, ale to jak zachowuje się ten arogancki, napuszony, mający zbyt wielkie wyobrażenie o sobie Złoty Rycerzyk jest już przesadą. Poza tym, ten typek wprost uwielbia znęcać się nad młodszymi uczniami, a dorośli nie kiwną na to nawet palcem! Nigdy nie rozumiałam dlaczego dziewczyny szaleją za tym tłustym chłopaczkiem, którego włosy wyglądają, jakby ktoś nasmarował je łojem. Uch, najgorsze jest to, że prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, no może poza psorem od eliksirów, naskakują mu, jak tylko mogą, tylko dlatego, że jest sławny. I, powiedzcie mi, jak tu można lubić Harry'ego Pottera?

Zamierzam już mu odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle Smith łapie mnie za ramię, a ja czuję nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku i znikamy. Podstępny, ślizgoński wąż! Już ja mu pokażę! Wyobraźcie sobie, że wziął mnie z zaskoczenia i teleportował, chociaż doskonale wie, że tego nienawidzę. Lądujemy na ścieżce prowadzącej do trzypiętrowego domu, ale ja nie zwracam uwagi ani na mieszkanie, ani na otaczające je tereny, wpatruję się za to z furią w szatyna, który zaraz zostanie trupem. Ten, widząc mój wzrok, zaczyna uciekać.

- Wracaj tu, ty przeklęty tchórzu! – wrzeszczę i rzucam się za nim w pogoń.

Już ja go dopadnę i pokażę dlaczego nie warto zadzierać z Estme Harrison!

* * *

><p>Heh, a oto i rozdział pierwszy. Wiem, że jest strasznie krótki, ale postaram się, by następny miał co najmniej dwa tysiące pięćset słów. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobał i zostawicie jakiś ślad po swojej obecności. Proszę również nie zniechęcać się nudnym początkiem, bo potem zamierzam rozkręcić akcję.<p> 


End file.
